Breaking the silence
by canny-bairn
Summary: Reid, Halloween and Rossi trapped on the BAU jet with no where to go! Takes place after the episode 'About Face' and written for the Chit Chat Corner's Candy Land Challenge!


_**Disclaimer - No matter how awesome it would be to own Criminal Minds and a Sweets factory, like Nestle or Cadbury's, none are in my possession... unfortunately!**_

_**Prompt: Reid/Rossi + Milky Ways **_

_**I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to writing Reid and I couldn't come up with anything good, so I had to look back at a past episode for inspiration. This one shot takes place on the plane ride home after Rossi's first case back in the BAU, in the episode, 'About Face'. The rest of the team are mentioned but it's primarily Rossi and Reid.**_

_**Let me know what you think...**_

...

Rossi shifted uncomfortable on the couch at the back of the BAU jet as Reid enthusiastically explained the achievements of the aforementioned experienced and infamous profiler, without taking a breath. "And see, now we model it on the way you handled the negotiation in the Brenner case in 1990"

"Erm yeah, I'm actually aware of that, Doctor Reid" Rossi smiled thinly as the young doctor nodded and his grin widened.

A knowing chuckle became louder, when Morgan briefly joined the pair as he made his way to the planes small kitchen. "Kid, give the man a break, it's a long ride home from Texas."

Reid bit his lower lip and innocently avoided eye contact with Rossi, almost like a child who knows they've done something wrong. Rossi smirked at the young man's uncertain expression and pointed to brown satchel on Reid's lap that was full of unwanted candy and a green mask. "So you like Halloween, huh?"

Reid cleared his throat while trying to hide the mask further in the worn satchel. "Oh, I forgot I brought this with me"

"You always choose Frankenstein?" Rossi stated in curiosity at the way Reid tried to hide his obvious keenness for the October holiday.

Reid sat forward as he rifled through the leather bag, shaking his head in urgency. "Erm, no, no. My costume changes every year. Last Halloween, I was a mummified ninja pirate. Garcia designed it, and she brought in different costumes for everyone. But Hotch told us both to calm down this time after last year's fiasco"

Rossi scrunched his eyes in confusion at the hushed tone of the younger profiler at the mention of his long known friend's name. "What happened last year?"

Morgan leaned on the plane wall, stirring his tea and grinned widely towards the blushing doctor. "He decorated JJ's office without her permission and it got ugly."

"What happened?" Rossi asked in amusement.

Morgan shook his head as his colleague looked to him for a way out of the conversation. Reid shifted and gulped. "It sounds worse than... She just yelled and threatened... then she tried to kill me. Hotch had to hold her back after I accidently messed up her supposed system and it took her the next two weeks to sort out. She also kind of had an important meeting that she'd been preparing herself for, for months but there were paper streamers and zombie spiders every..."

Seeing his nerves, Rossi looked towards the back of the plane, where Prentiss was sleeping awkwardly in a chair and JJ and Hotch were going over case files, talking quietly. "JJ's the blonde, right?"

"Yeah but she has perfect aim and she used to play soccer" Reid reasoned sanely.

The elder profiler scoffed as he watched Hotch's intense gaze on the media liaison as she talked about a new possible case. "I'll try and remember not to get on the wrong side of her then"

"I'm pretty sure Hotch would appreciate that" Morgan smiled and sat down in one of the seat opposite before putting his ear phones on, blocking the rest of the plane out.

Other than JJ and Hotch's quiet mumbles the only other sounds were the soft beats of Morgan's music, Prentiss's heavy breathing and the plane's engine as Rossi and Reid sat next to each other in increasingly uncomfortable silence. Sighing, Rossi looked down at the younger profiler's protective hold on his satchel. "Did you give out all of the candy at the crime scene?"

Startled by the sudden question, Reid examined the contents of his bag. Smiling he picked out a handful of leftovers. "No, I erm, still have some Palma violets, a drumstick lolly and... Milky Ways. Would you like one?"

Rossi smiled gratefully and picked the small blue Milky Way wrapper. "Sure, thanks"

"Did you know that the origins of Halloween date back almost 2,000 years ago and was first thought to be celebrated by The Celts as it marked the end of summer and the start of their New Year? They called it the festival of Samhain, and it was common thought that on the 31st of October the boundaries between the world of the dead and the world of the living merged and ghosts from the world of the dead, returned to earth to cause mischief by destroying crops but their return was also believed to help the Druids to make predictions about the tribes futures. To mark the event every year there were large bonfires and everyone gathered to burn crops and sacrifice animals to their Gods*" Reid smiled as he finished his knowledge and watched the straight face of his new colleague and senior agent.

Rossi's lower lip twitched. "Actually yes, I did"

"Oh" Reid's face fell at the profiler's reply. Failing to hide his disappointment, the young doctor rifled through his satchel once more. "Would you like another Milky Way?"

"Sure, thank you Doctor" Rossi accepted the chocolate with a nod, seeing the younger man's eyes glaze over as he began to intently think something over in his mind.

Smiling, Reid tilted his head thoughtfully. "Most people just call me Reid. JJ calls me Spence but that's just JJ. Morgan has a tendency to call me kid which I don't like... My mom calls me Spencer and so did Gideon, well... you can call me Reid, you know if you want too."

"Okay Reid, thanks for the candy" Rossi replied softly, uncertainly feeling acceptance that he wasn't sure he entirely wanted yet.

Reid nodded and grinned as the profiler opened the small blue packet. "No problem"

...

_**Its short I know but most of it was written on the bus home from Uni.**_

_**P.S. I was thinking of the Milky Way I know of, a small milk chocolate bar with a soft nougat centre, in blue and red packaging... yum, not the American version... caramel in a Milky Way is wrong and should not be tolerated, surely it makes it a Mars bar? And while I'm on it, what are Horehound Drops and Whatchamacalit's? This whole, Trans-Atlantic sweets differences can become confusing, very quickly :S **_

_**(*) There's probably loads of different explanations about the origins of Halloween but this is the one I've heard of before and is the on the History Channel website, so who's to argue with the History channel... not me! **_

_**Okay rant over, any comments will be appreciated, hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
